Atracción u Obsesión
by Suicide Girl Sixx
Summary: Peanut se siente atraído hacia Jimmy, pronto suceden hechos que ponen en peligro la situación, es en este momento en lo que se tiene, da miedo perderlo y provoca una obsesión. ( 18, violación, one-shot)
1. Chapter 1

Desde que Jimmy había tumbado a Johnny, Peanut había sentido una leve atracción hacia él que más tarde se fue volviendo más intensa, su forma de pelear, su forma de ser, todo de él le intrigaba y lo hacía sentir sumamente atraído por Jimmy, ahora siempre lo seguía y trataba de topárselo, para él un simple saludo significaba mucho, aunque para Jimmy era normal. El timbre de fin de clase sonó y Peanut salió lo mas apurado posible de la sala, a las afueras vio a Jimmy entrando a la sala de arte de la señorita Philips, algo en su pecho se contrajo, sentía unos leves celos, Jimmy pasaba mucho tiempo con esa profesora, se veía que se llevaban muy bien, acaso a la profesora le gustaba SU Jimmy?, espera acaso dijo su Jimmy?, que te está pasando Peanut?!, acaso te gusta Jimmy también?, sacudió su cabeza y se apoyo en la pared esperando a que Jimmy saliera.

En la sala de arte.

Jimmy había entrado a la sala de arte para saludar a su profesora, esta se encontraba viendo una pintura, se veía muy inspirada, con sus manos hacia un rectángulo, enfocándose aun más en su obra.

-Jimmy… me has interrumpido-

-Oh, lo siento-

-No te preocupes- dejo de mirar la pintura.

-Puedo mirar?- se aproximo un poco mas Jimmy.

-Claro, echa un vistazo- respondió la Srta. Philips.

Jimmy se puso a su lado y miro la pintura, era una banana que estaba estirada en un sillón.

-Creo que por fin he pillado la esencia de lo que significa ser una banana- puso sus manos nuevamente en un rectángulo y Jimmy se froto su cabeza –Realmente siento que mi trabajo avanza-

-La cosa es que… el arte no es lo mío, siempre he sido más afín de la música- comento Jimmy.

-Ya sabes, pensar en otros hace tu trabajo más brillante-

-Que quiere decir?- pregunto confuso Jimmy.

En los pasillos de Bullworth Academy

Peanut tiro su cigarrillo al suelo con rabia, Jimmy se demoraba mucho allá dentro, quizás que está haciendo con esa profesora, pensó Peanut, piso su cigarrillo para apagarlo y decido entro a la sala sigilosamente, noto que ni se percataron de su presencia ya que los dos se encontraban conversando de algo muy animadamente, y sobre todo muy cerca, eso hizo que Peanut se sintiera mas enojado de lo que estaba, se acerco a ambos, agachado, escondiéndose por entre las mesas del salón y se quedo escuchando su conversación, de que se trataba, estaba impaciente por saber de que hablaban.

-Cuando la gente hace cosas, cosas increíbles, cuando la gente florece y crece, eso me conmueve, ya sabes a lo que me refiero?-

-Pues no...- la profesora soltó una risita.

-Estoy enamorada Jimmy y quiero que esta noche sea especial- se acerco a Jimmy y lo tomo del rostro.

Peanut al ver esto tuvo ganas de salir de su escondite y decirle a esa profesora que Jimmy era suyo y de nadie más!, acaso no le daba vergüenza enamorarse de un estudiante mucho menor que ella?!, Peanut apretó sus puños y siguió escuchando.

-Podrías ir a recoger unas cositas mientras yo me inspiro?- le paso su dedo índice por la barbilla de Jimmy –Un vestido, perfume y mi collar de perlas de la joyería, no demasiado… debo estar radiante esta noche-

-Esta noche?!, woah… claro!, y esto es legal?- dijo Jimmy acercándose más a su profesora.

-Claro que es legal, aunque no se qué quieres decir… anda querido, date prisa- le puso sus manos en los hombros y le hizo dar media vuelta para que se fuera.

Jimmy enseguida se fue de la sala, Peanut puso mala cara, estaba lleno de ira y celos, como esa profesora se atrevía a querer tirarse a Su Jimmy?, era de él y de nadie más!; se dio media vuelta y tan silencioso como entro, salió de la sala, ya a las afueras se encontró con Ricky y le dijo que lo ayudara a hacer que Jimmy se retrase en las cosas que tenía que conseguir para un profesor, Ricky no muy convencido, asintió, ya que era uno de los suyos y tenía que ayudarlo, este se fue de allí lo más rápido a pedir refuerzos a los demás macarras, Peanut no perdió más tiempo y con un atajo llego a las afueras de las puertas de la academia antes que Jimmy, estaba montado en una bicicleta que encontró afuera y cuando vio que Jimmy pasaba a su lado le tiro un huevo, enseguida este se dio la vuelta para encararlo pero se devolvió, yéndose en su skate lo más rápido posible, Peanut aquello le dio rabia, parece que Jimmy se había dado cuenta que lo querían retrasar, sin más se le puso a perseguir mientras le tiraba huevos que casi no le llegaban porque los esquivaba, por las afueras de New Coventry, se les unieron sus camaradas para ayudarlo, por un momento Peanut entro en pánico ya que Jimmy se le perdió pero al verlo salir de una tienda de ropa con un paquete, su ira volvió y se unió a sus amigos que le tiraba mas huevos a Jimmy, este solo les puso mala cara y siguió su camino en su skate, para andar en aquel monopatín y nosotros en bicicletas, Jimmy era bastante rápido, con razón le gano a Johnny, pensó Peanut, Jimmy entro a otra tienda, que era la favorita de los niños pijos, la tienda Aquaberry y tal como entro, salió rápidamente, los macarras no perdieron tiempo y dos de ellos se bajaron de sus bicicletas a detenerlo pero al intentarlo unos niños pijos ayudaron a Jimmy, después de todo era su jefe, estaba por encima de Harrington y ahora debían obedecerlo, Peanut maldijo a los hijos de papá y volvió a seguir a Jimmy quien después se metió a una peluquería, lo esperaron afuera y como si supiera en qué lado estaban, al salir tiro una bomba fétida que hizo detenerlos y cuando paso el efecto de la bomba ya no estaba, Peanut patio un letrero, haciéndolo añicos mientras echaba maldiciones, Hopkins se le había escapado.

En Bullworth Academy

Jimmy corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de arte, maldita sea, se había retrasado bastante por culpa de esos engominados, ya verán, esta se la iban a pagar y lo peor era que no sabía porque lo hicieron; Jimmy iba a entrar a la sala pero en ese momento salió la Srta. Philips ansiosa.

-Ya esta- dijo Jimmy entregándole un paquete con sus cosas.

-Oh Jimmy, porqué tardaste tanto?!, gracias!- tomo el paquete y entro a la sala.

-No es nada- se dio media vuelta y camino impaciente –Oh hombre, no lo puedo creer, la primera vez que me monto a una profesora, perfecto, será genial!- dijo Jimmy emocionado, en ese momento se encontró con el profesor Galloway.

-Eh, Jimmy, que haces aquí?-

-Nada, y usted que hace aquí?-

-Bueno, es un poco extraño pero ya que te has portado tan bien conmigo… la Srta. Philips, ella me ha pedido, justo a mí, no vas a creerlo, me pido que saliéramos!- dijo ansioso.

-Espere, ella se lo pidió?, creo que se equivoca-

-Ah, qué?-

-Si, ósea, creo que ha habido algún mal entendido, seguro que no ha estado dándole a la bebida de nuevo?-

-No, quiero decir… sí, estoy seguro-

-Vale, de acuerdo…-

-Dándole a la bebida…- susurro Galloway.

Los dos se quedaron callados afuera esperando a que saliera la Srta. Philips, hasta que salió.

-Lionel!, has venido, estas muy bien- dijo la Srta. Philips emocionada.

-Tu también Deidre- dijo embelesado.

-Gracias-

-Un momento… que?...- dijo un confuso Jimmy.

-Jimmy?, que haces todavía aquí?- pregunto la Srta. Philips.

-Ah, que quiere decir?-

-Este chico es un ángel!, ha estado magnifico!- le dijo a Galloway –Y es tan guapo!- le hablo como si fuera un bebé.

-Guapo, gracias- dijo Jimmy cabreado.

-Venga, Lionel, vámonos- dijo la Srta. Philips dándole la mano a Galloway.

-Adiós Jimmy- dijo Galloway.

-Jimmy, deberías volver a la escuela- dijo la Srta. Philips.

-Espere!, Srta. Philips!, perfecto hombre…- bufo molesto.

Jimmy salió de la escuela refunfuñando, fue un estúpido, como pudo haber caído en ese mal entendido, sin duda a veces le daba la razón a Gary de que era un estúpido.


	2. Chapter 2

Se dirigió hacia los talleres, ahora sí que les iba a dar su merecido a esos macarras engominados, entro por detrás, por el estacionamiento y lo primero que vio fue a Lola llorando, enseguida todo el odio y rabia que sentía se desvaneció y preocupado se acerco a la chica.

-Hey Lola, que te sucede?-

-Oh Jimmy!- se lanzo a llorar en sus brazos.

Jimmy no sabía qué hacer, no era bueno consolando y no le gustaba ver llorar a las chicas, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla más fuerte y acariciarle el cabello para que se calmara. Lola después de unos minutos se calmo y su llanto ceso, se separo lentamente de Jimmy y lo miro a los ojos, tenía todo su maquillaje corrido.

-Lola que te sucedió?- volvió a preguntar Jimmy preocupado.

-Johnny…-

-Johnny?, que pasa con él?-

-Me… me… lo he encontrado besándose con Mandy!- dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Qué?- dijo sorprendido.

-No sé cómo pudo hacerme esto!, dijo que me amaba, era la única en su vida y ahora lo veo besándose con… esa!-

-Tranquila, solo deja de llorar… no soporto ver a las mujeres así…-

Lola dejo de llorar, aunque inevitablemente le caían unas lagrimas rebeldes por si solas y miro fijamente a Jimmy, como era posible que un chico tan rebelde y peleador fuera tan tierno, Lola no se pudo contener y sin más enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jimmy y lo beso, Jimmy al principio quedo sorprendido pero le devolvió el beso, abrazándola con fuerza para hacerla sentir protegida, pero por otro lado ellos no contaban que alguien los miraba, era nada más y nada menos que Peanut, como se atrevía esa golfa a besar a Jimmy estando con Johnny?!, no sabía cómo Johnny la soportaba, a él le daba lo mismo que Lola se besara con quien sea, ya estaba acostumbrado pero con Jimmy… No!. apretó sus puños y se apoyo en la pared, sacando un cigarrillo y fumándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Jimmy y Lola se separaron un poco, manteniendo el contacto visual entre ambos, Lola tomo de su rostro a Jimmy y le dio una sonrisa algo débil.

-Gracias Jimmy por ser tan lindo y tierno conmigo, nunca pensé que fueras así, me gusta mucho-

-Tu espera aquí, Johnny sabrá quien es Jimmy Hopkins- le dijo separándose de ella y yéndose al interior de los talleres.

Peanut al ver que Jimmy se dirigía al interior de los talleres no dudo en seguirlo, paso por al lado de Lola sin mirarla, si lo hacía estaba seguro que no tendría control sobre él. Jimmy se sentía bastante enojado, estaba bien que Lola fuera un golfa y todo, y lo que hizo Johnny es una mierda de lo que ha hecho ella pero le detesto verla llorar y Johnny tendría que pagar; no le tomo mucho encontrarlo, se encontraba apoyado en rincón de la pared de ladrillos del taller de autos, fumando un cigarro, Jimmy se aproximo a él y lo tomo de su chaqueta, Johnny dejo caer su cigarro de la boca y apretó las muñecas de Jimmy que lo tenía sujeto de su chaqueta.

-Que crees que haces?- pregunto Johnny.

-Lo mismo digo!-

-No entiendo a que te refieres-

-A no?, que te parece… Mandy?-

Johnny abrió sus ojos sorprendido y luego de unos segundos empujo a Jimmy fuera de él, ahora él tomando de la camisa a Jimmy y estampándolo en contra la pared.

-Tú no has visto nada niño- amenazo Johnny.

-Claro que yo no he visto nada, pero Lola si-

Johnny soltó a Jimmy, retrocediendo y dándole la espalda, a la vez que le daba un golpe a la muralla, se volteo de nuevo hacia Jimmy y volvió a tomarlo de su camisa, Jimmy esta vez trato de alejarlo pero no pudo al estar en contra la pared también.

-Suéltame ahora idiota o te pateare de nuevo el culo!- advirtió Jimmy.

-Quiero verte haciéndolo!- reto Johnny, empujándolo más en contra la pared.

Antes de que Jimmy intentara algo, Johnny lo subió un poco mas por la pared, haciéndolo poner de puntitas y sin previo aviso, apretó sus labios a los de Jimmy, Jimmy abrió sus ojos sorprendido y no solo él, sino Peanut también que había seguido a Jimmy, Jimmy se encontraba totalmente atónito, que mierda era esto?, como Johnny lo estaba besando?, la boca de Johnny se movía desesperada en contra la de Jimmy, era como si lo quisiera devorar, Jimmy despabilo y enseguida enrollo sus manos en las muñecas de Johnny para alejarlo de él, corrió el rostro y trato de usar sus piernas para pegarle a Johnny, Johnny que era muy rápido, evadió las patadas que le quería dar Jimmy y soltó el agarre de su camisa solo para tomar con una de sus manos el cabello pelirrojo de Jimmy y dejarle quieta la cabeza para volver a besarlo, su otra mano la tenia enrollada en la cintura de Jimmy, acercando su cuerpo mas al suyo, disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos y dejándose sentir mutuamente. Peanut que observaba todo estaba estático, con la boca abierta, acaso Johnny también se sentía atraído por Jimmy como le paso a él?, si era así, que haría?, él quería a Jimmy solo para él, no lo iba a compartir. De pronto Johnny volvió a empujar a Jimmy a la pared, soltando el agarre de su cabello y ahora tomando sus dos muñecas, dejándolas por encima de su cabeza, las sostenía con fuerza mientras mordía los labios de su presa sin pudor, su otra mano se deslizaba por el abdomen de Jimmy, por debajo de su camisa y exploraba todo a su paso, Jimmy cerro sus ojos al no poder creer que se encontraba en esta situación, se sentía tan vulnerable e indefenso, era patético!. Unas voces que se acercaban se escucharon y enseguida Johnny se distrajo, dándole la oportunidad a Jimmy de darle un golpe en el abdomen y escapar de él, Johnny maldijo entre dientes solo para ver después a sus súbditos, Peanut, Vance y Ricky que venían conversando y al verlo lo saludaron, Johnny solo los miro y se fue de allí, en sus adentros Peanut sonrió, la virginidad de Jimmy le pertenecía, el se la iba a quitar primero, no Johnny.

-Y ahora que le sucede a Johnny?- pregunto Vance.

-Quizás, otro percance con Lola- dijo Ricky.

-Lo más probable- agrego Peanut.

-Pero no he visto a Lola desde la tarde- dijo Vance.

-Oye Vance, se te olvida que es una zorra- dijo Norton que se unía a la conversación.

Todos los chicos se rieron y siguieron conversando sobre cualquier cosa que saliera en la conversación.

En Harrington House

Pinky se encontraba hablando con Gord y Tad, cuando Jimmy se hizo presente, venía corriendo, ella enseguida sonrió y se dirigió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, tirándose en sus brazos, tenía unas ganas de abrazarlo, era el chico que le gustaba, lástima que no era de su clase social, pero eso se podía arreglar, Pinky había tomado desprevenido a Jimmy, ya que este estaba concentrado en que Johnny no lo hubiese seguido, pero al ver que ya se encontraba a salvo en el lugar enemigo de los macarras suspiro y se concentro en la chica pija que tenía en sus brazos.

-Hey Jimmy, tienes algo para mí- dijo coqueta mientras se separaba un poco de él.

-Claro que si princesa- le dio un ramo de flores.

-Awww Jimmy son hermosas- las olio –Amm… Jimmy…-

-Hey…-

Jimmy tomo a Pinky de la cintura mientras que ella enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, se separaron un poco para mirarse y luego se volvieron a besar con más intensidad, Gord y Tad miraban desde lejos la escena, Gord apretaba sus puños y tenía el ceño fruncido, Tad volvió a mirar a Gord extrañado por como estaba.

-Sucede algo?-

-No, nada- dijo sin dejar de mirar la escena Gord.

-Emmm… vale…-


End file.
